


Medusa's Last Child

by matchalattewritter



Category: Demons - Fandom, Supernatural, Vampires - Fandom, mm romance - Fandom, paranormal romance - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Paranormal Romance, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Paranormal Romance, Shifter Romance, mm romance, shift - Freeform, shifter series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchalattewritter/pseuds/matchalattewritter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Here In The After

The small brightly lit bathroom felt smaller to David as he watched the short, stout brown haired young man in the shower. David hadn't moved. His brown eyes fixed on the man beneath the spray of water from the expensive shower head with it's many settings. The flushed pink skin, the long swirls of the hundreds of tattoos of words some he knew others were lost to his recollection mesmerized him. He had watched the water run between those sculpted shoulder blades and down the small of his back and across his ample round backside. Minutes passed and he finally broke first and walked out of the bathroom unaware the moment he moved Jon had looked to his left and watched him go.

He had waited and hoped selfishly that David would leave him sooner. Not to do anything but cry openly, minutes had passed and he had given up hope after the declaration David had made. But as David left the doorway Jon closed his eyes and let go of the right hold he had held on to his emotions with. His tears mixing with the running water. His mind was still there, in the land of dreams with that make believe boy. Had all those feelings been real, imagined, a mental break down from the stress? He didn't know but as he rubbed soap across his broad hard chest he felt the ache of it. The image of that beautiful olive skinned boy screaming as the blade was twisting in his chest. Jon opened his eyes and the pale off white tiles sobered him to the fact he was awake.

Finally, he turned the faucet to shut off the water. His blue eyes were red from crying and he felt shaky on his feet. Sighing, he opened the door to the shower and stepped out onto the Sky blue mat. A navy blue cotton towel had been placed on the bathroom counter. Jon looked at the open doorway for a moment before taking it and rubbing his body dry. As he did it he willed a small glamour to wash over his skin so that all of his tattoos vanished. It was like moistless water running over every place one of the tattoos or brands had been. Some magic spells came to him easier than others, the need for words or hand movements or totems lessened depending on how much blood he had consumed.

When he had leapt into that cross shaped pool of blood he had let himself float there swallowing the blood. Consuming it in deep drinks until his chest burned with the need for oxygen. He knew he should have felt disgusted, like a tick sucking on the blood of a living creature. But at the time he had been starved for so long, so it had been time to feed on something. Now as he rubbed his thick, flaccid penis and hairy balls with the towel he wondered whose blood he had drunk. He knew it wasn't a witch as he still felt no more powerful than he had before. He thought of the zombies, had their blood been what he drank? The thought disgusted him, he had a feeling those were the men who had attacked Dresha. To think of their blood inside his body, he shook his head trying to will it away. Fresh Tears burned at the corners of his eyes.

"What the fuck have I got myself into," he asked himself as the drops of tears fell upon his hands. He had placed the towel on the counter and held it to steady himself moments before.

"You're finally done, thank God." The soft husky voice of the police officer said behind him and Jon hurriedly wiped at his eyes before turning. David stood there in a green towel tied around his slender waist dumb struck. He looked Jon up and down as the man put his towel around his waist and tied it closed.

"Where did all your tattoos go?" David stuttered in confusion. His brows furrowed together as he attempted to make sense of what he had been seeing. He had been standing there for twenty minutes watching the marks on Jon's skin beneath the water and all of them had vanished in the few minutes he had been in the kitchen putting their clothes in the dryer. Jon smiles slyly at him as he moves to leave the small space of the bathroom. David backs up as he walked closer. For every step Jon took, David took one back. Jon looked at the broad chest, the abs of David's taut belly. The concealed bulge in the towel and finally up at David's face. He knew he was making him uncomfortable and that was his goal.

"I only have one tattoo and it's a Sparrow above my cock, officer. I can prove it if you want?" Jon offered as he moved his hands to the knot of the towel but David shook his head and turned on his heel and walked to the kitchen. Jon smirked at the nervousness he felt coming off the police officer in waves in his aura.

David took a seat at the lime green painted wooden table in the center of the kitchen. Jon sat across from him. His smirk annoyed David who was still wrapping his head around the twenty minutes of daydreaming the man had ,had tattoos but the more he thought about it the less sense it made.

"Who are you?" David asked his tone stronger than he felt at the moment.

"Jon Redding, you?" Jon said as he extends a hand to the police officer who looked at it as if it would kill him if he touched it.

"David Donnelly, deputy Sheriff for the Wolf Creek Police Department. What the hell is going on? In your own words." David asking as he took whatever steps needed to take back control from the man before him. Jon ran a hand through his hair causing his bangs to fall messily over his forehead as his brow creased. David felt a strange urge to move the hairs back but clenched his fist. Ever since the man had come out of the bathroom, alarms were going off inside his head. His wolf had been snarling, unsure of the man as he himself was. Now his feelings were...different.

"My friend Dresha said she had some weed for me to buy. So I came over Sunday and maybe the joint was laced cause one minute I'm sitting there on the world's most uncomfortable couch. Next minute she's trying to kiss me and I told her no. That I don't like girls and she was upset ," Jon said, the lies as easy as breathing but as he watched David he knew David was skeptical.

"We went to her room to get my weed and I guess I passed out. When I woke up I wasn't here anymore. I was on a grassy field and it was storming. I was me but I wasn't me. My clothes, my hair, it was all different. Then there was this fucking giant with a chainsaw." David cut him off with a hand raised and spoke.

"Cut the shit. You're just saying a scene from Lunchman 2."

"I'm fucking crazy or I must be because that's what happened. She was there too, saying it was some kind of spell like that's possible. Then he cut off my hands and I woke up again! But this time I was seventeen years old and fat. It was surreal. That's why I think the joint we shared was laced. I was abused, my family, people at the school, it was horrible. A day didn't go by in this hallucination where I didn't feel like absolutely nothing." Jon said, his eyes open but not seeing the sparsely furnished post modern kitchen or the man with golden skin and tattoos before him. He was back in that locker room, screaming as ball after ball smacked against his body. The pain of them burned against his body now, even though it wasn't happening. He rubbed at his arms as large tears dropped from his eyes and he couldn't speak.

David rubbed at the back of his neck, he chewed on his bottom lip. None of this situation made sense to him. The blood shooting from the movie posters, this naked man who clearly had been in that room. The stories he was hearing. He had listened to the heartbeats and it was erratic, common in someone reliving a tradgedy. He leaned forward and looked at Jon. The pale bearded face, the flushed cheeks, the tears, he watched the vein on the side of his face above his left eye move as he fought against some emotion. This was real, and David has no idea what to do with it.

"How did you wake up?" David asked looking down at the green painted wood. He couldn't look at Jon in the eye without wanting to comfort him and this was an interrogation, unofficial or not. His wolf was frustrated with his lack of movement to do so and it was bewildering to him. Never had his wolf acted this way for another human being. So he waited for the answer.

"There was a boy, Pete. He helped me. He helped me to fight back against the things that loved harming me. We were...friends. I don't even know if that really happened, if it was all in my fucking head or her head. But..." Jon froze. His heart stuttered and he looked at David who slowly looked up at him. David felt like Jon has slipped up on a detail that was important even if he didn't understand why it was.

"What do you mean? Her head?" David said and Jon hesistated. The mention of Pete caused him to say too much. Silently Jon cursed himself as he tried to ignore the pain in his heart over Pete. He could see him so clearly, his devil may care smile. The way he had looked when Jon realized he was dead. His eyes void of life, just glass doll eyes blind to his presence.

"Was this really a hallucination?" David presses. His brown eyes watching the small shaky movements of Jon's hands. Gathering information from him by the way his eyes darted around the kitchen, his thick fingers drumming on the wood keeping no pattern. He knew he was close to the truth, so he pressed on the open wound clearly before him in Jon.

"Was Pete really with you, did this really happen!?" David demanded slamming his hand on the table hard. Jon shrieked at the combination of the raised voice and the force of the blow to the wood. He rose so fast his chair clattered to the ground as he ran. David calmly watched his movements. He wasn't moving to the door but toward the bedroom. It was clear Jon knew more than he was saying and if he wouldn't say it with words. His actions would speak for him. The guttural scream tore through the studio apartment and David was up within seconds. He held his towel tight as he sprinted to the bedroom door where Jon was still screaming. He was doubled over, his hands pulling at his hair. David could see the bones of his spine beneath the skin of his back as Jon screamed again and coughed falling to his knees.

David reluctantly tore his eyes away from the man and looked into the bedroom. There among the brackish blood were malformed male corpses. Atleast twenty by the amount of decomposed heads he saw. Some were skeletons held together by skin and somehow persevered sinew. Others were more recent and bloated with gases that hadn't been released. Faces contorted in unending pain looked theIr way. David dropped into a crouch next to Jon. He gave up the internal struggle as he pulled Jon against his chest. Jon has grown silent, his breathing ragged as he stared out at the shallow sea of corpses. David felt as if his heart was being cut open seeing the pain on Jon's face. He covered Jon's eyes and whispered "Don't look at them anymore".

His wolf was in turmoil in the presence of the bodies and Jon's pain as it howled inside his soul. The scene caused his howl to be more of a mournful dirge that caused the hairs on David's arms and neck to stand on end. There was so much more to this than a simple missing person's case. Jon wept behind those large hands, David could feel the warm tears running down his skin. Jon clasps David's arm suddenly and rocks back and forth in a slow motion. David looked down at him, and then back at the corpses. They looked like drowned victims washed up to shore. David made the decision to break protocol as more tears ran down Jon's face.

"Jon, what you told me was real. You're trying very hard to hide the fact that you know magic is real. But you don't have too." David said in a voice barely audible to Jon. Trembling, Jon slowly raised his head to look into David's eyes. The eyes he saw were searching his as David said, "Magic is real." Jon nodded slowly, his thoughts jagged, fractured by the result of the spell holding these bodies in whatever pocket world Dresha had stashed them. He could barely keep himself together as David helped him to stand and together they walked away from the room and it's horrors.

Back in the kitchen, Jon breathed in deep breaths. He felt better marginally not being in eye sight of those corpses. He couldn't shake the thought that maybe Pete was one of those bodies. Warm, strong hands touched his cheeks moving his head to look up at David. Jon looked into those sleepy looking eyes, saw a strength there he didn't have. Whatever words David was saying was lost on him as he leaned forward and stood on the tips of his toes. He smashed his lips against David's just to feel human. He had needed it, the connection of human intimacy. David froze, the feel of those soft warm lips on his not at all the response to his reassurances everything was going to be alright he thought he would get. It was a knee jerk reaction, his arm rearing back and his fist smashing against Jon's face.

He hadn't meant it. He hadn't but as Jon toppled backwards and fell David's already taut line of reason snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU FILTHY FUCKING FAGGOT YOU SEE A ROOM FULL OF CORPSES AND YOU THINK GREAT NOW TO FUCK A COP" David shouted, spittle flying as he looked down at Jon in anger. Jon lay on his back, pain coursing through him. His back, his face the pain burned him like the dodge balls. Incensed he shouted back.

"OH YEAH THATS WHAT GETS ME GOING, how about you kill me and toss me in that fucking room. What's one more dead body? No one would know you clearly hate gays so cmon kill me. I'll wait here for you. Just make it really fucking hurt." Jon snarled and David's eyes widened in horror as Jon turned on his side and spat blood across the floor. He vibrates with anger, with fear, with pain. It was all encompassing this feeling of absolute uselessness.

"I'm sorry. Jon. I didn't mean it. I just... don't do that again." David stuttered, his fist blazed with pain. He tried to help Jon up but Jon slapped his hand away hard enough it stang after. David tried again, he gently tried to grip Jon's arms. Jon jerked away, curling up into the fetal position. Nodding silently David stood and walked to the dryer. He didn't care if their clothes were dry. He yanked the door handle and the locked in place til done mechanism shattered from his strength as he grabbed his clothes. He heard Jon weeping behind him and he froze. Wanting to apologize again but he knew it was useless so he said nothing. The building guilt over hitting Jon ate at him as he pulled his boxers up over his long hairy legs and then his damp jeans.

"Just like Dad, hurtling anyone," the voice inside his head thought and David felt sick. The bile tasted acrid in his mouth as he ran to the sink and threw up. His anxiety, his guilt, all of it coming up and out of his mouth into the sink. He coughed and choked as more came. On the ground, Jon turned his face to see David vomit. He felt a sick satisfaction watching it happen. He gingerly presses his fingers to his bruised cheek as he watched the lean make shake.

David grabbed a glass cup from beside the sink and rinsed his mouth out. He filled the cup and did it again over and over til he couldn't taste it anymore.

"Get dressed, I have some calls to make and then we are going back to Wolf's Creek." David said to the wall above the sink.

"What!?" Jon asked and David turned and looked at him.

"You've been missing for four days Jonathan Tobin Redding." He had intended to not reveal that knowledge until he got a confession from Jon or was sure Jon was the cause of Dresha's disappearance. But now he knew Jon was connected to it not the cause of it. He didn't see a reason not to show his hand. Jon sat up and stared at him in horror.

"Four days. You knew I was telling the truth didn't you. What else do you know," Jon asked as got to his feet and the towel fell but he didn't care.

Get dressed while I make some calls." David said as he pulled on his shirt and turned the faucet so the mess he left in the sink would go down the disposal. It was in moments like this he wished Prem were here. If anyone could keep a level head through moments of human complications it was Prem.


	2. A Bus Full of Corpses

On Primrose Parker's tombstone the words "Prem Couldn't Wait" would be the inscription was the running joke for the twenty three year old man with boyish good looks and a swimmer's lean physique. His large dark eyes and square jaw with thin lips were always bruised from a fight, but those eyes never lost that spark of curiosity. Prem as he spells his name was always looking for something, most believed it was a fight or a murderer to catch. But now as he squared off against a bewilderingly attractive man almost two feet taller than his five foot four inches, in a bus station terminal that had been turned into a gruesome bloodbath by God only knows what, he wondered if the guys at the precinct were right about him. Crimson smears of the blood of the passengers had painted the walls, dripping from the edges of worn ridges in the wood. To Prem it showed the attacks on the passengers had been recent. Looking at the gray sweater and black jeans it was obvious this wasn't the murderer or he would be covered in blood, but standing among bodies torn apart along the terminal he couldn't scratch out his presence as coincidence. While Prem had been focused on gathering clues to understand the scene, his attacker had moved with the swiftness of a big cat and hands had seized his black button down short sleeved shirt. Seconds later, Prem's feet left the ground.

Prem was thrown forward through the dark bus terminal, all the lights near the busses had been broken. It took every ounce of his strength to not smash against the chipped white painted brick wall. The shock of the impact reverberated through his lean arms as he caught himself by his outstretched hands. Gritting his teeth he pushed back and swung around at the tall, bearded, olive skinned man with furious green eyes. His fist connected with a rock hard chest and the pain of it startled him. It felt just like hitting another brick wall. Pain flashed up through Prem's arm and he fought to keep his eyes open against it. Any seconds lost in this fight could mean his death. His attacker staggered back all the same awkwardly and Prem guessed he was drunk. Prem squares his black and white Converse clad feet and raises his fists before his face and waits. It would be foolish of him to charge at the damn bull of a man who was sizing him up as well. The two circled each other for a few moments, looking for any openings in the other's defense. The man came right and Prem stepped left just out of reach of one those vicious fists and brought his own to slam against the man's side. A loud grunt was the response as the man swung his arm around wildly and caught Prem against the side of his face.

Prem staggered from the shock of the blow and he shook his head as the man came round again, catching him with his knee. Prem crossed both his arms to protect his midsection against the blow but was thrown back a few steps. He recovered and went low as two hands reached to grab him. Using his momentum against the man he slammed against his midsection and sent them back a few steps but no more than that. The man was too damn big to topple that way. Prem spun out of another grab and kept distance between them before speaking.

"I don't know what you're doing here but you can still leave. No one has to know about this." Prem said, in his soft voice he hoped was calming, but his words caused an animalistic roar to tear from those bearded lips as the man charged him. Prem barely had time to utter the word "Shit" before he left the ground. The air whipped through his wild bed head styled sandy blond hair as he was pulled through it and slammed against the concrete next to one of the torn apart dead bodies. Prem's mind swam as tiny balls of light clouded his vision.

"I'm ....a police officer. I can help..." whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the hand over his mouth and jaw. Thick finger tips dig into the soft skin of his cheeks as Prem sucks in breath against the skin of the palm, his heart hammered in his chest as he focuses on details of his attacker. Prem grabs the arm holding him down and tries to move it away. The too sweet smell of Bourbon, the dilated pupils, the beads of sweat running down the broad forehead, the short jagged fangs he could see jutting out among the pearl white teeth. This wasn't a normal human being, but a drunken supernatural man. Releasing the arm, Prem watched those furious green eyes as his left hand went into his blue jeans side pocket and pulled out a small gray cylindrical length of metal. Prem wasn't prepared for the hand to raise his head and smash it down against the pavement. But that was what it did and Prem's vision blurred as his mind grew dizzier.

The metal cylinder fell from his fingers as pain exploded from the back of his head and he squeezed his eyes shut tight as he cried out against the palm. The searing pain from his head caused the other spots on his body that had been harmed to come alive and many aches and burns blossomed their own agonies. If he didn't act fast he would surely be dead. He patted the cement around his left thigh until his fingers touched the metal cylinder, he squeezed it as tight as he could and felt the clasp on the end pop off revealing a needle commonly used in syringes. Prem stabbed it into the man's side and squeezed the small red button releasing the sedative into the cylinder and out the needle. Prem had only used it on Feral werewolves so he didn't know how it would work on this man.

"You just want to cover up what you did," came a deep rumbling voice that reminded Prem of thunder. As the words were spoken the eyes of the man began to drift closed and within seconds the man fell against him. Prem let out a breath as the heavy body landed against him like a sack of rocks. Prem's face was smashed beneath the long muscled torso. Prem felt as if the very breath had been pushed out of his lungs upon impact with his attacker. He raised his arms and shoved with all his strength through his dizziness to move the massive man off him. Once freed from the man, Prem stared at the ceiling and breathed in deep breaths. The pain he was in, the mysterious man before him, and the bloodbath he lay in all felt like pieces to a puzzle and he would make the pieces fit but only after he caught his breath. He slowly sat up and felt as if the world around him was tilting on it's axis and the rise of bile in his mouth told him he had a concussion. Reaching into his jeans he pulled out his blood red IPhone 7+ and pressed the talk button knowing the call was heading to Wolf Creek Special Investigations branch.  
"Prem what are you doing up so late, it's your day off," came a stark female voice and Prem tapped the speaker icon as he slid back to laying down. Being vertical was too much for him in that moment.

"I answered the emergency attack call at the bus station." Prem spoke, his eyes open so as to keep himself from passing out even if sleep sounded really really good.

"What did you and your team find, i'll pass it on," Francesca Vargas asked. Prem could picture the short, raven haired Hispanic woman with red coke bottle glasses and an hourglass figure sitting at the command station for the Special Cases squad building looking at bestiaries or whatever kept her up in the wee hours of the night.

"I'm the first responder to the call and there was an unknown here, I have secured him but I am fairly certain I have a concussion and will be asleep in at least ten minutes." Prem said as he tried to focus on breathing but everything hurt.

"Jesus H. Christ! Prem, Do you have a fucking death wish, finding back up and sending them your way. Along with an ambulance. You better not die before I can kick your ass, buddy," Franseca said before the line went dead. Prem smiled and winced as smiling irritated the pain on either side of his face. Prem had known Francesca since high school, she had always been the one to cut his hair when any shreds of his old life grew in along his scalp. A cough tore through his body and he doubled over in pain grateful no one was there to see it. Moving hurt, breathing hurt, smiling hurt, this guy had worked him over good. He turned to look at the Unknown and blinked. The man was gone. Prem swore as he worked hard to get himself on his two legs and looked around. Besides the torn apart bodies, there was no tall man in a gray sweater.

The man had been cunning enough to fake passing out and taken off when Prem had been on the call. David and Francesca were going to be livid.

In the Woods

Vincent gasped as the drug circulated through his veins, his bearded mouth opened as he breathed deep from the air of a fall evening in the woods. It was sobering but not enough as his mind smashed from one memory to another. He saw his sister, her reckless abandon as she moved from one challenge to the next. They both had green eyes and sun kissed golden skin. Most people thought they were twins but she was older. Older and more dangerous than him, she had taken her weapons and traveled to New Jersey hunting for a creature he had never believed real. It had been six years since the day she walked out of his life. She standing six foot, lithe in body with a white cotton blouse and form fitting blue jeans with her shoulder length straight brown hair had smiled at him, that same smile she always had as she waved from her Jeep Wrangler. He had been working at the Pawn shop after the sun had gone down when the work phone had rang from among the front of the shabby shop. Four days before he had gotten the call she was going to be on the last bus today. He remembered how shaky her voice had been as she tried to explain to him everything that had happened. She had stated she had been wrong to go alone, that it was stronger than anything she had ever come across. No weapon could pierce it's skin.

Vincent fell against a tree and breathed deep, his eyes closed as he tried to focus on the rough bark of the tree cutting into the skin of his face. The sound came through the night, a slow building sound rumbling through the trees. It was the guttural sound of hissing. Vincent opened his eyes just in time to see the large pair of glowing emerald green eyes watching him from farther ahead. Each eye was as large as his skull with long thin black slits for pupils. At the sight of them Vincent's blood ran cold as he turned and sprinted back toward the bus station. His drunken body protested, the drug in his veins punishing him for the exertion by causing his arms and legs to move more slowly. But he pushed himself harder . His wine colored skin darkened to a bluish tone as his muscles firmed. It was excruciating, the pain that burned under his skin as his body changed to that of a Djinn but as he broke the trees, there was no time for secrets. No time to hide what he is, for every step he took the creature took two, trees smashed to bits beneath it's body. Moving on four strong legs, the sound of roaring and the breaking of tree bark shattering the peace of the night. Ahead of it, two short, stout bone horns juted from the sides of Vincent's forehead.

Vincent thought of his car in the parking lot, it wasn't far. But his mind flashed an image of the man inside the station. The one he had tricked, he would be a snack of the creature that was shortening the distance between him and it at an alarming pace. Vincent swore as he kept straight, taking the stone steps two at a time that led up to the old fashioned bus station. The slithering and roaring was far too close as he slammed against the glass doors, shattering them sending shards flying everywhere as he fell inside the lobby of the bus station. The adrenaline numbing him to the pain of the cuts from the glass across his skin. A raspy clicking sound filled the still air of the lobby as Vincent turned on his haunches and saw the full head of the creature. Scales the color of sea foam glistened in the moonlight, a long muzzle glistened with spilled blood, Vincent's heart almost stopped as the lizard like head regarded the space of the shattered doors before it reared back and slammed against the wall of glass surrounding the broken doors. The wall exploded under the force of the blow as the head swept away all of it. Vincent covered his face as glass flew in all directions.

"What the hell are you doing," a soft but angry voice shouted behind him and Vincent was grabbed by the collar and pulled further into the room. He fell behind the check in station counter besides the bruised man he had fought earlier. Blood was oozing from cuts along the man's right side of his face. But what Vincent was truly shocked by was that at the sight of his Djinn blue skin and leathery demonic face and horns. The man did not recoil in horror. Instead, the man seemed more at ease in the presence of it. Prem pulled a large barrel silver hand gun from his pocket and loaded it with a clear bullet that had a silvery fluid substance in it. The sound of thunderous footsteps told him the creature had ducked down to enter the large room. Prem cocked the gun and rose swiftly, squeezing the trigger as the head swung towards them. The bullet exploded on contact with the scales of the dragon like face. A deafening explosion of sound and bright white light filled the lobby.

Vincent covered his pointed ears against the shrieking sounds coming from behind him, a strong hand grabbed his arm and he looked up. The muted mouth of the man who had pulled him back told him to run. He scrambled to his feet and together the pair ran toward the door at the back of the lobby and into the massive open waiting area for busses. The farther away from the creature and the screaming explosion they got the better Vincent could hear as their feet thundered along the empty waiting area. The open section was open save for benches to sit on beneath a half ceiling where the lone bus was parked beneath. As the pair ran, large snarling furry masses ran past them toward the open doorway. Vincent took a moment to focus and saw a wolf larger than he had ever seen bound past him. Looking at the man holding his arm, he saw that he showed no visible sign of fear. Finally at the end of the expansive waiting area, a short woman in a bright white dress with blood red glasses looked him over and then turned to Prem with a glare.

"You just couldn't wait?!" She shouted and before she could say more Prem fell to his knees the adrenaline burned through. His vision blurred as his head filled with blackness and he succumbed to his concussion. Francesca screamed as the Djinn caught the man before he hit the ground. The blue skinned man looked up at the woman who was already on her phone calling someone.

"Why did my men reach the station before you! Where the hell are you!?" Francesca demanded as she whirled around. Vincent looked over the man he had harmed, raising one of his hands he breathed deep and held his breath. His magic rose to the surface of his skin as he urged it out his palms and into the lifeless body in his embrace. Healing magic didn't come from being a Djinn but from what he had been before the sales man entered his life. The magic felt warm to him as he felt it spill out of him and into Prem. He let out the breath as his lungs burned, Francesca watched transfixed as brightly lit vines of magic burst from Vincent's hand and down to every wound on Prem. The skin of the cuts stitched themselves closed. Some vines went deeper, moving through skin and bone as if they were translucent. Vincent kept his eyes on the smooth bruised face of the man as the magic found more wounds. Causing the ruptures in organs to repair themselves.

Five large Wolves filed into the room and watched from a safe distance as Vincent saved Prem. At some point in the casting of the magic, the horns had slid back into his skull. Leaving two slow bleeding trickles of blood in their absence. Vincent's blue skin faded like water running over him as his olive skin returned. His face lost the leathery appearance and deep grooves of larger bone structures common in Djinn and smoothed back to normal. At last Prem gasped as he healed enough to breathe on his own. Vincent had been trying to end the spell before Prem saw it but the astute man looked at the brightly lit tendrils and began to shake and squirm. As more of the tendrils left his body, the freer Prem got from Vincent until finally they were a good distance away from one another. Prem crouched beside the five wolves who all growled at Vincent who looked somewhere between sad and terrified. It was Francesca who broke the tension with a sound handclap.

"Now that that's handled. Can we get each other up to speed, you five change and regroup here. Vincent, do you need anything for your...?" Francesca delicately but indecently tapped the sides of her own head where the horns used to be. Vincent blinked as it took him a second to comprehend what she was pantomiming between the drug and the booze in his system. He nodded slowly and she reached into her side bag and took out some bandaids and a cloth for wounds.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but Vincent here is a very unique individual. One of his abilities is healing. He healed your wounds and I'm gonna guess he's your unknown as well." Francesca explained to Prem as the five moved off toward the bathrooms of the bus station, trailed by another officer who had their clothes in two separate bags.

"Yeah, who exactly is he," Prem asked standing and Vincent did the same. He placed the bandages over the two holes in his head and began to haphazardly wrap his head but two more skilled hands gently took the bandages from his hands and wrapped the gauze around the head. 

"Vincent Gutierrez owns the Lucky You Pawnshop on the edge of town. He is a Genie or Djinn as he prefers to be called. I wouldn't ask him to grant any wishes if I were you," Francesca explained as Prem looked up into the green eyes that looked down at him. The two men watched each other as Prem finished wrapping the wounds and slid the metal clasps in place. For a moment the two stood there in each other's personal space. Breathing shared air, before Prem took a step back and turned to look at the five tall athletic men and women who came out of the bathroom thrumming with unreleased energy. It was common for werewolves who had been in a victorious fight to feel the energy of it humming along in their bloodstream after it was over. Two of the five were women as different as night and day. Their long lean forms held in black spandex workout pants and Wolf Creek PD navy blue shirts. One of them African American the other White, both had long dark hair pulled back in ponytails. Both wore generic tennis shoes. Next to them three men walked rubbing each other. One resembled Thor from the broad shoulders and muscles down to the long blond hair and beard. Beside him a taller than most lean Russian man with shaggy brown hair and gunmetal gray eyes and a long wiry beard laughed openly. A shorter man with red hair and a red beard smiled but said nothing. All wore WCPD shirts and sweatpants with their own tennis shoes.

"I knew it was Vincent we ran past," the shorter man said with a Welsh accent as they joined the trio.

"Yeah cause you never look ahead of you when you're running," the tallest man said

"I don't want to see your bony ass," the shorter man said grinning and all of this stopped as the pair saw the cross look on Francesca's face.

"Status update NOW," she commanded and all five stood at attention, arms crossed behind their backs chins up. Prem stood in the same position despite not being next to them.

"Sergei, begin." Francesca said

"The Unknown was large, dragon-like in appearance and fast. We could barely pierce it's hide but once wounded it retreated into the woods. We gave chase but it vanished into Fairy country." Vincent watched the Russian speak and looked past the five to where the bodies were still lying.

"Why do you say 'Dragon Like'?" Francesca asked

"It didn't move like one, it moved like it was human." One of the women spoke. Francesca frowned at this but waited.

"It kept poking at us, strategically trying to figure us out. It would go for me or Tieg thinking we were the weakest but once seeing it's Russell, it tried to draw him away from us in the woods but Russell showed that was a shit idea." The white woman started but was cut off by the short red head who said,  
"Broke 'is fucking leg I did! Short fuckers are scrappy!" Russell shouted standing still at attention but his large mouth yelled all the same. Francesca smiled as she snapped her fingers and all six dropped to at ease position.

"Vincent, your turn, what exactly were you doing here before you took on Prem." Francesca asked but Vincent was gone once again.

"He's worst than Fucking Batman that one. How he do 'at bloke borders on amazing and annoying like me on Sergei's heart." Russel said and Sergei made an outraged face. Francesca looked at the space where Vincent had been and then back at the torn up bodies across the terminal.

"Identify each one and we'll learn why he was here. Someone on that terminal was close to him. It's safe to assume the Dragon Like creature is connected to this, as well as Vincent to a certain degree. So let's start here and work our way outward. I will work with human PD to investigate the damage in the woods and see if we can find any clues. Not much to go on but it's a start." Francesca states as the seven of them moved towards the terminal and all the bodies that lay there


	3. Dizzy

Jon's head was spinning as the massive pick up truck plunged into the darkness of a fall night in Washington. Next to him the man he had known for three hours drove them back to Wolf Creek. He snuck glances at David, he couldn't deny the man was attractive. Worth getting punched for the kiss he had stolen at Dresha's apartment but it hadn't been like him to do that. But watching the olive skin illuminated by headlights of cars. Seeing the dark brows. Curved with a point nose, the dark trimmed beard that looked more stylish than he bet the werewolf had intended. Jon snapped his head back to the dark horIzon when David's right eye looked at him.

"How about some music," the gruff husky voice asked and David's right hand left the steering wheel and slid to the state of the art silver sound system. A Smashing Pumpkins song came and Jon arches an eyebrow at the man.

"Didn't take you for a Smashing Pumpkins fan." Jon said over Billy Corgan's beautiful high pitched voice and the grunge of the guitars and rapid fire snare and bass drums. David turned the radio up. Jon glared and folded his arms over his shirt. Didn't phase him he liked the band too.

It didn't take away from the fact that when the responding officers had come to the apartment of Dresha Meeks, Jon had been shocked. The officers were dressed in military fatigues of a dark blue and gray colors. They had assault rifles and hand guns and filed into the apartment flanking a pair of scientists. The group all stood at Attention and David saluted them and said "At Ease" and the men and women went to a full rest position in perfect sync. Jon had covered his boxers in their presence and feeling eight pairs of eyes on him, felt that wasn't enough cover and moved behind David. Even if he didn't like him, it was clear the men and women respected him. He watched David bark orders before the two scientists walked up to him behind David and tried inspecting him with glowing crystals and instruments he had never seen.

"Hey stop it!" Jon had exclaimed when one of the men started to touch his arm and the image of blank skin revealed tattoos. David grabbed the scientist wrist and glared at the tall thin man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Les, don't touch him. Just inspect him." David said and that's when Jon finally noticed it. The ears of David were larger with two pointed ends on either one and a tapered area of skin at the base of them.

"Sir, my apologies," the man known as Les said meekly when David released his wrist.

"Did anyone get him pants, a size 38 in the waist with a simple belt." David called and a perky woman with orange hair appeared before him. She was beautiful with green eyes and pale skin. She held up the paper sack and David grinned at her and said,"I owe you dinner for this Roe." The girl all but fainted as she nodded quietly and blushed scarlet. David took the bag from her and walked to Jon.

"Go to the kitchen and change." David said gruffly and Jonathan was stunned. He had been so nice and downright flirty with the girl but him, grumpywolf.

"Yes Sir GrumpyWolf," Jon stated as he took the bag to the kitchen. David who had already turned his attention to a soldier turned with a start.

"What did you call me," David had ground out through gritted teeth. All movement in the shoebox apartment had stopped as everyone looked at Jon who was not aware of anything a miss as he dug through the bag.

"You're being grumpy and you're a werewolf or Lycan, so GrumpyWolf, the name fits what's the issue?" He said as he was hunched over to squeeze his muscular legs into the jeans.

"The issue is you shouldn't know I'm a werewolf."David said and Jonathan looked up finally noticing all the eyes on him. Everyone's eyes had the same golden glow as David's with the light on them and all Jon could think was "Shit....." he had really gone and done it now.

"Does it matter? I mean I'm sure to you guys it does, but after waking up in a literal pool of blood I just want my bed and to try and move past this traumatic experience! That ok GrumpyWolf" Jon vented as he fastened his belt trough the loops. When David's hands lifted him off the ground and a low growl was all he heard and it sounded like a chainsaw.

"Put me down NOW!" Jon yelled. Being five foot seven everyone was taller than him. It didn't mean he had to like it .

"Stop calling me that goddamn name and I'll consider it," David growled out.

"Well then I guess you're gonna be holding me up forever cause that's my pet name for you. Deal with it." Jon shouted and the two were close, only inches of air separates them. David had hoped it would make him more menacing but all it did was make Jon fully aware of how sexually attracted to the man he was.

"Put me down...please." Jonathan said in a small voice as he couldn't cover his growing erection that thankfully only David could see. David had not. But at the change in Jon's heart beat and voice he knew he was panicking and that it was time to stop posturing. He set the man down. Jon quickly turned away from him and braced himself against the dishwasher. David was fully aware everyone had not been doing their jobs and been watching him or them this whole time.

"Work!" He shouted and the team scurried around the apartment. He turned back to Jonathan who was still standing infront of the dishwasher. His head hung and David got a full view of his back as the t-shirt fit him like a second skin so he saw all the ridges and muscles of the man's back.

"Sorry. I just don't want to be your pet. So no pet names. You don't even like me." David said in a low voice with a hint of uncertainty.

"Well a part of me does...and that's my problem right now so could you go be a General of your army somewhere else." Jon said in a strained voice. David's face was thoughtful before he finally realized what part of Jon, the man was referring to. He walked off but couldn't help but peek over his shoulder just in time to see Jon turn around and the thick bulge in his jeans made David turn right back around.

"Jesus! Head in the game Donnelly. You shouldn't of looked you fucking idiot, what if anyone noticed" he thought panicking. He looks around the room but no one was looking at him so he felt he was ok.

Now in the passenger seat of the truck, Jon couldn't help but feel alone. All traces of the adrenaline and running on instinct had dried up inside of him. Nothing about Jon made him feel like a survivor, though thanks to a woman who made a choice and sacrificed herself to set him free from the prison of her mind. A beguiling witch had been his prey but she had turned the tables on him. She had used magic to transfer him into another world made from his memories and her magic. He had not questioned how he still lived days later. 

Time magic and dream magic were both beyond his understanding. Now as he sat all he could think about was the boy, that Pete, and how he had saved his life. The large muscular man beside him hates him and he could not say he blamed him. Jon stares out the window at the infinity of blackness that stretched out past the cement border of the highway. It had been obvious to him that David did not like gay people, let alone tolerate them. But he had still kissed him, taking the man off guard all because he had wanted to feel real.

David focused on the road ahead of them as the truck plunged deeper into the darkness. His mind a storm of thoughts swirling in anger. The man next to him was either a witness or a murderer. In all his years as a police officer to humans, and more as a Captain of his unit of supernaturals military-trained every last one of them nothing had affected him like this. The kiss was all he could think about, the brief press of those soft bearded lips on his. David had tried his best to chase it away with the reality of the situation.

A young woman had gone missing. Last seen by the man who had kissed him. The movie posters in the room had spat blood out of them as if from a metaphysical wound. Jon had materialized from the pool of blood but not the woman. It didn't make sense and the only person who knew what happened had to be the person who he had decked for that stolen kiss. The Gods toyed with him was the conclusion he drew from it.

Jon was hiding something from him. The man was bold and outspoken, but beneath the sass was a sadness he could feel and smell thanks to the Wolf inside him. He didn't make it a custom to smell someone, sniff the identity of their species. Humans all had a scent of their surroundings and an Earthy smell around them. Fairies to him for instance smelled of flowers and leaves on a summer day. But this man, this Jon Redding had no scent whatsoever and this troubled him greatly. What he wouldn't give to pin Jon to a wall, press him against the creme-colored wall of that small apartment and breathe him in. Understand what he was dealing with but he gripped the steering wheel tightly instead.

A sound came over Jon, drawing his attention away from the window and towards the stereo of the truck. The sound sounded like static to him as it caused his face to frown. The heavy metal music had masked it to the point he didn't know how long he had been hearing the sound but without asking he reached out and switched off the radio. Jon's bushy brows furrowed as the static continued, only it was louder now. Without the radio, he could hear it clearer and knew it was not static at all. His blood ran cold as he looked back to the window frantically trying to see into the dark.

"What the hell do you think you're doing'!?" David asked but Jon momentarily ignored his deep gruff voice and focused on the sound. The static had turned to a guttural hissing sound, a sound he hadn't heard since that day at the creek with the child he had eaten all those years ago. Jon closed his eyes tight and remembers being ten years old, the bloody rock in his hand after he used it to bludgeon the face of the other child. As he had torn into the skin with teeth and sucked from wounds he had heard it. That hissing, coming from it had felt to him, all around. There was power in that sound, a magic that promised danger and pain to the point he had run from the body. His face and front a mess of blood and viscera.

David had heard Jon's heartbeats growing erratic. Something must have changed as he found he could taste Jon's fear on his tongue. The fear tastes too bitter to him. It was as if Jon was coming into more focus to his extraordinary senses, the pale skin shown black swirls and letters as a glamour fell away. He looked at Jon's face and saw the tattoos went to the edges of his hairline and all over his neck and broad chest.

"What's happening!?" David shouted, he could feel tension crackling around Jon who still had his eyes closed. The hissing was becoming so loud Jon had to cover his large ears, but it didn't help. The sound just rises in volume and Jon bends forward, holding himself. David spied a rest area and drove towards it by taking an exit off the highway. The small white and yellow building with its chipped paint and spray painted graffiti stood nestled in trees. It was one of the only lit areas in sight. David parks his truck nearby it, turning off the truck ,he looks at Jon who slowly unfolds himself. Blood runs down his mouth from his nose and he wipes at it with the back of his hand.

"Mother of Gods what the hell is wrong, " David said as he undid his seatbelt. He leaned over to the bleeding man and gently tilted his head back. Jon did as was instructed and keeping his head back to slow the bleeding.

"I heard a sound. It's one I haven't heard since I was a child ." Jon murmured as he remembers being that hungry child again as his friend turned his back. The memory was so vivid as Jon brought the large rock down on the boy who. had trusted him. Then it had come, the hissing just ringing along through the trees and bushes.

"What sound, how come I didn't hear it?" David demanded but Jon leaned forward and reached for the door handle ignoring David.

"It sounds like a snake, but louder, as if it's calling to me," Jon stated as he opened the door and walked out. The breezes were gone, as was the sound of any animals that lived in these parts. It was as if the hissing had chased all life out of this part of the woods.

"But could it be?" Jon wondered looking around. A growing sense of unease played across his mind, Jon looked around. The sound ceased as Jon peered among the dark trees. There was nothing here but for the hissing to stop when they arrived meant, whatever it was had wanted them to be there. The realization caused Jon to shiver in silent terror.

"Jon get your ass back in this truck," David states as he grabs one of Jon's arms and attempted to drag him back to the truck when he felt it. That sense of magic in the air causing the air around the two men to ripple and shudder like water on the placid surface of a still lake.

He yanked Jon back to the truck. He didn't care that Jon was protesting, trying to dislodge him as David lifted the muscular short man off his feet and placed him back in the truck. David closed the door, meeting the small bearded man's furious and worried gaze with one of his own. He didn't understand what was happening but something inside him told him, he must protect this man at all costs. Turning away from Jon, David summoned his wolf. Deep inside his soul a large brown Wolf with russet splotches across it's fur awoke and rose to the surface of his body. 

The change from man to beast caused David to toss his head back and let loose a long piercing howl as he became one with his wolf. Jon watched from the window his eyes growing wide as David tore off the shirt, brown fur, and muscle growing across his frame. Even inside the closed truck, Jon could hear the loud snap of bones breaking. David in his man-wolf form looked out into the trees and bushes but the dark aura was gone.

Shifting back to human always hurt ten times worse but as David did it, the amount of pain was almost unbearable to him as he fell to his knees. His human teeth growing in, as his claws retracted back into his finger tips. David felt anger, real unbridled anger for this man. It was crystal clear that Jon knew far more than he had told him. Rising to his feet, he turned and looked back at Jon and froze. Behind Jon was a large silver scaled snake glistening in the light of the lone street light. The serpent is larger than any he ever knew to exist in the world. Jon was pressing his forehead to the glass as David met the large slanted eyes of the snake. If a snake could smile, it would be doing so now as it opened it's large mouth and bit down on Jon's left shoulder.

The blood curdling screams filled the night as David ran to the truck and the massive snake shook it's head while still holding Jon in process. Blood splattered across the windshield and windows as David reached the truck prepared for a fight.


	4. Coffee With A Naked Djinn

The scalding hot water turned the golden-brown skin of Vincent Abbas's skin pink in places that were lighter than his hairy arms and lower calves but it was how he liked it. The last of that drug had finally burned through his system and he felt right again. Turning one of the porcelain knobs to the right, frigid cold water replaced the heat, and Vincent felt his muscles loosen. Standing at six foot five inches beneath the jets of water allowed him time to reflect. More so it offered him a moment's of peace from the memories that gouged out his emotions when remembered.

Among the feelings of loss that came from the death of the last of his family line, were other feelings. Ones that made no sense to him whatsoever and therefore were best left to the ephemeral pleasure that came from a shower. That small man with his magic bullet, the determined look in those brown eyes. The giant creature he had not thought real before today. All of it was allowed to float among his mind as he turned the knobs to a warmer degree and showered off the events. 

The water ran over his chiseled back with its muscles and across his small round hairy ass. As he washed he wondered if dragons or whatever the fuck that was, did have a place in this reality. He would have to find out, it had only been a year since he had accepted this new reality he had found himself in. He didn't know the rules, only that he had to eat human souls to stay alive. Not that he had much to live for now, but that is the fate of a Djinn. They lived for their self-interest.

Turning off the water after rinsing he grabbed a heavy white towel and dried himself. He thanked Allah for another day as he looked at himself in the mirror. His short bearded square face, shrewd green eyes, slightly pointed nose, and thin lips a mixture of his dual ancestry. Even if he was a demon now, he would always be Muslim in his heart. Even if he had not been to Israel in years.

The apartment, a studio built above the pawnshop was only accessible from a door in the back that led to an external porch. The porch, a mixture of metal and wood, led down a steep set of stairs. He had designed it this way to keep people out of his lair/apartment after selling his humanity away. To access him you had to walk up three flights of stairs with a simple railing of iron to keep you safe. It wouldn't be hard for him to push someone off. But as he removed his towel and let his hairy body air dry, he set to work grinding beans for coffee in his expensive kitchen. Someone had made the climb, as a very official-sounding knock came to the metal door he had painted a dark red.

Vincent froze, his handsome face scrunched together in a look of absolute annoyance.

"If I pretend I'm not home, whoever it is will go back down the stairs and on with their life." He said to the silent apartment filled with modern devices to make someone's life effortless. But then it came again, that tap tap tap tap tap. It was very loud and intrusive, Vincent sighed. He walked towards the door, leaving the towel where it was as he didn't care for modesty before coffee. He hoped it was that dodgy fellow who had pawned the Afghan rugs. He would have words with that bastard, as Afghan and Persian are not at all the same thing. He yanked the door open and instantly wished he had brought his towel.

The small, pale-skinned man from the night before was standing there, his simple face of large dark brown eyes, a button nose, and those full lips just looked out of sorts. Vincent cursed under his breath but he had already done it now. So he waited, his left eyebrow raised in a look of pure malice for the man to come back to himself. He understood it, a tall, brown-skinned man with the impression of abs against a thick stomach with a wide waist and an impressive even when limp uncircumcised penis was a sight to behold...but he wanted his first cup of coffee. So he reached out and flicked the rather large forehead of the man.

The reaction was instantaneous. The man shouted "Fuck" and Vincent sneered. He folded his arms over his chest of dark curls and waited. The man rubbed his forehead momentarily stunned for a different reason before Vincent cut this short by attempting to close his door. The man reached out and pressed on it.

"Wait I'm here on police business," Prem exclaimed and Vincent froze. He opened the door and gestured for the man to enter. Every magical creature in the town of Wolf's Creek feared Francesca. It was a matter of survival, you feared the biggest, most dangerous creature and there was none other than that woman in this town. Maybe the mayor but that's only if Vincent believes the rumors.

"Good morning," Prem said as he came into the living room where it seemed everything came from IKEA. He was surprised by how old-timey the outside seemed with its wooden paneling, the stairs that looked straight out of "Dante's Inferno". But here everything was white or green. The walls a stark white, the furniture all painted emerald green in a stunning shade. Prem worked to not watch the perfectly round buttocks in front of him or the muscles of Vincent's back as he went back to making coffee.

"No, it isn't. You're here," Vincent said in a deep middle eastern accented voice that Prem could listen to all day if it wasn't being so hostile. Vincent stood before an island in the kitchen area measuring beans from a country he had never lived. So he raised the glass cup of beans to his nose and breathed in the aroma. Most people couldn't smell beans before grinding but he found their scent in the smallest amounts even more intoxicating than once ground.

"You woke up this morning and that's good," Prem tried honey to lure the bear into a more cooperative state.

"Are you always this optimistic this early in the day?" Vincent said over his shoulder as he put the beans into the top of the simple plastic grinder and covered it with the lid. It was a simple device, the lid fits a groove almost perfectly. By pressing down on it so it did fit perfectly, the machinery went to work grinding the beans. He pressed down as the man talked to block out his voice. Anyway, he could show his absolute indifference to this annoying man he would, just so he would leave faster and Vincent could return to the book he had been reading. With coffee, to start his day.

"Yes! I am always like this, no reason not to be really," the soft male voice that bordered on feminine said and Vincent turned then. The man had not sat in any chair of which there were four options. He had hoped the man had so he could tell him to get up, the man hadn't gone looking around. But stood just inside the apartment, being respectful. He had to admit he was surprised.

"That sounds abhorrent as hell, well come here and choose a mug for coffee and explain how your business finds you at my door so early," Vincent said, gesturing to his hanging shelf of mugs from different states. There were ten in total sitting upside down on the two-inch wooden block set against the white wall.

"You're not going to put something on," Prem asked and Vincent gave him a look as if to ask "Why the hell would I do that?" And Prem nodded at the unspoken question and did as asked. Together the two men stood in the kitchen, as Prem looked at the well taken care of mugs. Each emblazoned with the name of the state and a cute image of what the state was known for. Prem couldn't choose.

"What, can you not see that high up, how insensitive of me, here is your mug," Vincent said his tone mocking and Prem who was a hothead at the best of times had had enough.

"Damn and I was gonna ask to use your third leg as a stool so I can see on to the high shelf, " Prem said innocently and Vincent spun to look at him so fast he slangs sugar across the island and Prem just looked the part of wide-eyed-and-innocent.

"Human, you try my patience before I have had my coffee, do you want me to fillet you and then consume your body," Vincent asked, anger clear in his green eyes.

"I'm sure that sounded better in your head," Prem answered as he walked the short distance and picked up a towel from beside it. Vincent watches Prem wet it, then ring it before walking back to the island and cleaning the sugar spill.

Vincent was dumbfounded as he watched the simple act of kindness. Once done, Prem rinses the rag and folds it neatly before placing it back where he had found It.

"You actually have to brew the coffee for us to drink it, or do you have some magical power that conjures it into being?" Prem asked and Vincent realized he had been staring and turned back to the coffee machine. Behind him, a small smile played at the edges of Prem's lips. But he simply waited. Since the man had chosen to be naked, he took in the view. The shoulders were broad, the lines and angles of his muscles moving beneath his brown skin was transfixing. But Prem still lowered his eyes to follow the line of the Djinn's spin to the small sparse hairs at the base of his back before the small mounds of hairy flesh that made up of ass.

When Prem had been born a girl nothing had made sense to him. He tried his best to enjoy life, to see the beauty in other girls but as he didn't trust his own body. There was little joy to be had in being what his father had told him "Jesus had intended her to be". Because he had never felt like a "her". As Primrose grew into a beautiful woman she felt that her own body was betraying her. Her flat chest grew voluptuous under the watchful eyes of men around her. She had hated the feel of their lingering gazes on her whenever she had left her farmhouse home in Oklahoma. The decision to become a man had been so threaded into her being that the moment he had turned eighteen he had run into the night. Never to be seen by his family again. Now as he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, he wondered what about the man before him had made him remember that life.

Maybe he guessed it was because he had seen the brown skin turn to a sky blue color. The two horns that had grown out of his temples. He wondered as he heard the chink of metal against the mug's edge which was the true Vincent? Was it the very handsome man before him or the blue-skinned demon from the night before? Did Vincent consider it transitioning going from one form to the next, if it was was the man before what he considered his true self? Prem knew he was being silly, putting too much thought into the simplicity of standing in a kitchen. But he still wanted to know, so badly his hand trembled with a need to touch the naked skin before him.

"You're small, frail, so I assumed you would  
Want cream and sugar." Vincent said turning to hand him the mug. Prem blinked as his mind returned to the here and now. He took the steaming mug of frothy goodness from the man who watched him. Under those green eyes, Prem felt nervous, so very nervous that he smiled like prey before a predator. To Vincent it was pleasing to the eye look for the small man, the dark hairs that framed his mouth suited the man, he thought then wondered why he had. He grabbed his cup of coffee in a gray mug and walked to the two armchairs in the living room and waited for Prem to sit before he did.

They sat in companionable silence drinking sips from their mugs until finally, Prem spoke.

"The creature from last night has appeared again. This time in Mukilteo, it killed twenty people in the surrounding woods before vanishing." Prem said in a sullen voice that had Vincent's attention.

"That's far from here, I thought it would stay here for sure" Vincent replied, his mood growing dark as he remembered the mangled body of his sister.

"So did we, but it seems to be on the move. But what surprises us is that no one saw Leviathan until  
It just appeared there." Prem stated, his tone one of thoughtfulness and something Vincent felt had to be sadness. He wondered if the man blames himself for the deaths, it was a fool's errand to do so since there was little either could have done.

He placed his cup on the Cherry wood coffee table and leaned back in his chair in thought. Prem looked into the light brown liquid of his cup. If he had been with the team at that time, they could have done something. Saved someone. But he had been at the hospital recovering. He had sworn to himself it wouldn't happen again.

"What does this have to do with me?" Vincent asked looking at his fists. The skin had changed to the blue of his Djinn side as anger filled his veins. That creature had taken his sister from him. Ripped her apart, as if she were livestock and it a Wolf. He would have it's life to pay for hers but even as he thought it. He knew it wouldn't equal hers, nothing would. He hadn't had time to grieve, but thanks to that poison he had been numb.

"Djinn can find anything lost. I want you to help me find it, so we can catch it." Prem said his conviction making his voice strong with his obligation to the dead.

"It is not lost, I would need someone with a chain of fate to find it. Neither of us is connected to it in any way so I can not use my magic for you." Vincent explained

"But surely there is some metaphysical loophole you could use," Prem explained, anger taking over at how useless he felt.

"You could wish and you would appear before it but what would you if you got close to it." Vincent offered and his green eyes glowed with the magic of his offer.

"I'm not that easy." Prem declared as he rose from the chair and walked to the sink. Vincent watched his long lean form move in a white t-shirt, blue jeans with a rip over a knee, and brown scuffed boots.

"Are you sure about that, Mahbub?" Vincent breathed against the back of Prem's neck and Prem whirled around to face what he assumed was Vincent. But Vincent sat where Prem had left him, only now one long hairy leg was crossed over the other and his eyes were closed. The bluish skin had faded back to brown.

The word Mahbub that sounded like Mah-ha-buboun to Prem had felt like the softest of kisses running over the skin of Prem's ear and neck. He didn't like how it made him feel, the warm sensations causing soft tremors through him. He shook his head to clear it, not liking being fucked with either magically or physically.

"Your sister's body is at the morgue, they need you to identify it. I have to go," Prem stammered. He didn't trust himself in the presence of a demon, naked or otherwise but as Vincent rose Prem had to fight himself to keep his eyes up to meet Vincent's.

"Where are you going?" Vincent asked his voice lower in tone as he watched the man making his way back towards the door. It wasn't often a human could walk away from him when he used his magic on them. This human had grown from annoyance to fascinating in only a matter of minutes.

"To Mukilteo, I need to see it's still there," Prem said in a rush of words as he backed against the metal door with a thud.

"I will drive you," Vincent stated as he waved a hand over himself. A dark turtle neck and black slacks appeared on his body as well as brown sandals.

"How did you?" Prem started and Vincent cocked his head to the side and Prem stopped talking and moved to open the door. Vincent followed him out and the moment they stepped outside they were in the center of the bustling city of Mukilteo. Prem had to blink and wipe at his eyes to be sure this was real. While Vincent closed the door to his home that stood open behind them. The door was all that was visible to Prem and he was becoming more flabbergasted by the second. Once it was closed the door vanished and he saw shops and cars and people. Not the third story landing of Vincent's home.

"Magic, now keep up. We have a monster to find." Vincent calmly said as he walked down a crowded sidewalk and Prem stumbled to keep up.


	5. The Eldritch House

Jon's bearded mouth opened wider than ever before as two long fangs pierced the skin of his shoulder. They ripped through the skin, muscle, and more as the largemouth closed along with him. His deep voice raised in octaves for only a moment before he was wrenched to his left. His body smashing against the seat of the truck then to his right, slamming him against the dashboard. Pain exploded along his right arm and chest. The feeling of the long body of the creature pressing against his back was lost to him as the attack reached new levels of ferocity. The mouth held on to him applying bone-crushing pressure to his shoulder, Jon screamed out again as the ripping grew worse as the mouth raked over his exposed tissue. Only then did he feel the inferno of heat coming from the venom along its fangs entering his body. Jon moaned in pure agony as it felt like boiling water running through every part of his body. His veins along his forehead pulsing at the pressure against and inside of him.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to open the door to escape it but the long slithering body against him seemed to only get heavier pressing him against the door and chair oppressively. Then all at once the door was gone, causing Jon to all forward barely catching himself on the step of the truck., Jon looked up into the blazing pale blue eyes of a beast as David looked from him to the creature. A booming roar shook the truck as David wrapped his clawed hands around the neck of the serpent and squeezed as hard as he could. The slitted eyes swerved up at him as the creature bit down harder on Jon who had been reduced to a sobbing, wet screams tore from his thick tattooed neck as he begged David to stop.

The blue eyes from the man-wolf blinked in confusion as he came to understand that the harder he squeezed the tighter the serpent would bite down on Jon. Growling in frustration David took a step back, he saw the veins on Jon's forehead throb as the pain escalated to new heights within him. David's mouth grew longer as the bones of his skull split and reformed as more of the Wolf took over his body. His human mind drowned in the animalistic mind of the Wolf. Crouching low, David gripped the bottom of the truck and Jon closed his eyes as David rose to uplift the truck with him. The wheels of the truck on his side left the pavement as David roared. His muzzle open, the growling rolling out of it as his muscles strained and the truck lifted farther up. Faster until it was entirely upended.

As he breathed deep, the truck slammed onto its back causing the glass to shatter. A portion of it landed on the long body of the serpent. The pain caused it to open its short mouth releasing Jon from its clutches. David had dashed around the truck and grabbed a hold of the large hands and yanked him free of it. The unburdened half of the serpent whipped wildly around the inside of the truck. Jon fell to the ground shaking violently from the venom running through his body. David ignored him, never taking his eyes off the serpent. He assumed a crouch, his claws, and fangs at the ready. Or so he thought, the truck began to vibrate. David growled low, his head now fully that of a snarling Wolf. His muzzle long. Blue eyes on the body of the serpent that had grown still. Then all at once the side of the body burst with blood and scales as a second neck sprouted. At the end a second head, this one had long jagged horns. But what made David reach down and grab Jon was that the body of the creature grew larger.

David slid Jon behind his back, piggybacking the man, and turned to run as metal tore. The body of the creature bursting out of the ruined truck as two distinct sounds of hissing filled the night air. David ran as fast as he could, his heightened senses leading him deep into the dark forest. He leaped over fallen logs, swerved under branches as the ground began to shake. Behind him, the creature was on the move heading towards him. Trees were snapped like twigs as the slithering mass slammed into them. David leaped over a large tree that had fallen sometime before and landed with less grace than he would have liked due to the weight on his back. But he held tight to the man as he continued to move. 

Behind him, the creature was gaining, following the scent of blood and the magic of Jon as it destroyed everything in its path. David ran into a clearing and paused for a moment. He tried to catch his bearings, smelled the air hoping for water, but found none ad before he could continue something large slammed into him and he went flying to his left. He felt a sickening sense of dread as he let go of Jon from the pain that burst across his right side. He landed with a sickening sound of something breaking and the fresh pain of his right leg snapped at the knee. He opened his mouth to scream when the mass of silver scaled hide landed on him. 

The shock and pain were paralyzing as all air was pressed out of his body by the mass before it slivered off him, the scales raking across his fur and tearing open his body in places. He howled in agony as the hissing grew louder but farther away from him. Despite the protests from his broken body, David turned to look as the massive two-headed creature slithered towards Jon who was attempting to crawl away from it. The creature confident in the kill moved at a slower pace. 

David tried to move, to rise but each movement brought with it new pain as his mind grew dizzy. He cursed as he felt the warm sensation of his body healing itself but not fast enough as Jon's anguished cry filled the night. The creature had got to him. David dragged his broken body forward as another cry of pain tore from the man farther ahead of him. 

Then the sound of two voices in agony as something collided with the base of their neck. The ball of light seared the scales and the smells of burning flesh turned David's stomach. 

"Good shot Genie,' a familiar voice shouted and something ran past David as he struggled to stay awake. But the amount of energy it was taking for his body to heal itself was too great. The darkness of sleep came for him.

Vincent knew he was a fool for doing what he was doing as he summoned another ball of fire into being and hurled it at the monster. Never in all his life had he ever risked his own. For another but as the ball of magic sizzled across the scales he knew he was making the right decision. The police officer and his quick investigation skills led them to the rest area. But Vincent had a feeling the foolhardy man would be attempting to kill this thing, with or without him. But what they had faced at the bus station was not what was before them now. 

It didn't have legs this time but instead a second more dangerous looking head with horns. The two heads turned to look at him and Prem, the monster's gazes the two heads bore him sent something through Vincent he had never felt before. Actual fear coursed through every part of him as he squared his feet and reached deeper inside himself than before and summoned more power, more magic to the point he felt the pull raise every hair on his body. The energy manifested itself at his fingertips causing them to glow red as the ball of fire exploded into being. He controlled the intense heat and energy while keeping his mind clear despite the almost crippling fear. Prem had run left and the right, he had never attempted this before but as the horned head swings at him, he exhaled and kept running but the spinning ball hovers there. He imagines the head just as it collided with the ball of magic that explodes with an ear-splitting scream the head rears back on fire.

The head whipped around angrily, screeching in agony while the other head swerved around to see them. Vincent saw it's intent and aspirated from his spot at the edge of the clearing and reappeared right behind Prem and grabbed the man before fangs could cleave their way into the human. The ability to travel in and out of the world beside this one came from that salesman and his demonic ancestry. Only in great need did Vincent call upon it. The ability allows him to leapfrog through time and appear at a fixed point later or forward in time but never in the precise moment he started the leap. 

The two appeared a good distance away from the enraged creature who sniffed and searched for them close to where the two broken men lay. Vincent wanted to leave this area, get farther from the fight but knew the policeman would never forgive him. He felt he couldn't live with that guilt. So instead they had moments to decide what their next action would be as rage-filled cries filled the night.

'We have to get to Jon!" Prem screamed as he tried to break away from Vincent's hold from behind. Vincent didn't know this Jon but from the fervor of Prem's struggles and the direction he was trying to go. Vincent had the idea of who and once again leaped in time. They passed through the other world as if falling through the surface of a dry ocean as they continued their descent back into the world they had come from.

"We have to get to safety!" Vincent shouted back as the creature's heads locked on to their shouting. Vincent barely had time to transport them away from the spot as two mouths attempted to bite into their flesh. They reappeared at the bloody broken bodies and Vincent grabbed Jon while Prem grabbed David and drug him back to Vincent. As Prem moved the creature cried in frustration and slithered towards them like a shark cutting through the water. Vincent closed his eyes and envisioned his home and all four burst out of existence and reappeared back in his living room.

Vincent gasped for breath as he fell to his knees. He had never leaped that many times in such a short amount of time. His body burned from the overuse of demonic magic, but as he looked forward he was surprised to see the policeman crouching before him. The soft but strong hands on his cheeks, his neck checking him for wounds confused him. No one had ever done this for him. He shoved the man away and pointed at the two bodies bleeding on his rugs.

"Help your fucking friends. Since they were worth dying for." Vincent gasped out the words as he sat, the ability to hold himself up escaping him as his eyes rolled back in his head and sleep came for him.

Prem had barely had time to comprehend the conflict of Vincent when Jon let out an agonized scream as the venom continued to cause him pain. Prem whipped out his phone and called Francesca directly. Help would come, he told himself as he looked at the three men around him. Unsure if it would come in time.

Judas

Homes have lives. Sometimes people forget that as they change and warp them to become their "dreams". Among the drywall, the wooden support beams, the brick are the souls of the people who built these modern marvels. The windows of the buildings hopeful adults call homes to act as eyes for these souls. Seeing out and seeing in these windows work their wonders creating vistas for visitors to use to preview their time inside a home.   
Neighbors saw the tall broad olive-skinned young man with a head of raven's black hair come and go, but no one could for the life of them remember his name. Wives would lose their minds with fantasies of the things they wish could happen between the man and them. Some tried to say "Hi" but he must not have heard them. For he never acknowledged them.

The pair of long thin fingers sliding past the stubble and full lips of Judas Townsend made him want to react, to move his tongue to enjoy their promise of pleasure but he just looked up at the raven-haired attractive woman above him. Her jade green eyes watched him for a reaction. She pressed her fingertips down on his large tongue and sighed with pleasure as she moved her fingers back and forth over his limp wet tongue. Judas wants to suck on them, to close his lips and keep them awhile between his teeth. He wouldn't bite them, not unless she wanted him to. But for now, he just waited. Lying naked on a four cross bed in the master bedroom of the two-story home. He was hers to control, hers and her brother's.

It was impossible to forget her brother as his hot mouth moved up and down the inside of Judas's hairy thighs. Biting, sucking, kissing the sensitive skin in between his legs. The handsome pale face with roses cheeks from his arousal could barely be seen as it bobbed between his legs. Deliberately, that devilish mouth with its teeth avoided his large hairy balls or his swollen long thick shaft that bobbed angrily up straight from the blue shoestring tied around the base of them. Judas was a bundle of nerves for them, overly sensitive, quivering with pleasure, sweating with a need to experience more. 

His large hands and feet were pulled in four directions tied to the bedposts with red-colored scarves as far apart as they could be. It was painful, but he loved it. The feeling of releasing control to someone else filled him with a simple sense of safety. It came from trusting Alex Carson completely. Alex's twin sister Alexandra he never was sure about. But now as her long lithe body sat across his broad chest, causing his breaths to be short and labored. He could only yield to her, trust in her manipulations of his body. 

All at once, the two siblings left his body, the lack of warmth hurt him. He moaned and whined as his body writhed on the bed as he turned his head to look at them. The two were both tall, lean with skin like freshly fallen snow. Their eyes sharp, dark nipples. The same bodies, but unique to one another in ways that baffled him. Alexandra with her perky breasts that caught him off guard with his desire to kiss and suck on them. Alex with his large cock that stood vertical by his arousal alone. Judas felt his eyes burn with need. He wanted to beg, to ask them to return to him. He couldn't handle this level of need without the promise of more touches.

"Why did you stop me?" Alex asked his sister, his breathing short as he looked to the bed with longing. When Alex looked into Judas' desperate eyes he saw a love in them he could get lost in. If he were honest he already had. Ever since he had met the man at university, Alex wanted nothing but to understand him. Judas had always been removed from social Situations, preferring his own company and books to hang out with anyone. Seeing him with his almost European features had made Alex need to kiss him. To know what those full lips felt like. He had made the mistake of telling his sister as he told her everything. She had been the one to make today happen, on the grounds he had to always listen to her. Accept any order she gave.

"Because can't you see how much he adores you?" Alexandra asked her voice as light as glass bells tinkling together. Judas strained in the scarves to be nearer to them. Alex blushed at how happy this made him. Alexandra would never be allowed to with them like this again. When it was over he would ask Judas to go on a real date with him. Sure they were skipping a few steps in dating but he was sure Judas felt the same way. As if reading his mind Alexandra said,

"Ask him if he loves you"

Judas closed his eyes as the tears hurt to keep at the edges of his eyes. They fell, hot wetness running down his skin. Alex walked the short distance between them and crouched down and instead of using his fingers to wipe them away. He opened his mouth and gently with his tongue licked the salty wetness up almost to those long lashes. Judas closed his eyes at the contact, gasping at the heat of Alex's breath on his skin. The warm wetness sending waves of pleasure to him like drops of cum leaked out of the tip of his penis.

"Judas." Alex's soft voice said breathed out causing Judas's closed eyes to open and lock with his.

"You may speak. Do you...like me?" Alex asked afraid to say the word love as if it was a crime but honestly, it would hurt so much more if Judas said no if he had used it. Judas was almost delirious with his need and pleasure intermixing with the shooting pain from his skin straining against the binding.

"...yes Master. I love you," Judas said before his voice broke into a moan as Alexandra slid Judas' cock inside her body straddling either side of his hips with her long legs. Alexandra's long waves of dark hair fell past her shoulders as she moaned at the feeling of fullness that came from taking Judas' penis all the way on the first movement.

"Master?" Judas asked confused at what to do. His body wanted to move, to thrust up into Alexandra but he was so scared it would cheapen his words after not being allowed to speak for so long.

Alex smiles as he leans down and presses his lips to Judas' right before Alexandra began to ride Judas. Her hips moving up and down as she watched her brother kiss the boy she feared. She knew the answer before the question had been asked or the answer. This boy could steal her brother away from her. She couldn't allow that, as she reached down and took hold of his small pebbles of nipples and yanked them hard. Judas cried out against Alex's mouth. The feel of pain ran through Judas' body as he almost came from the agony she caused him. Alex moved back and rose, Judas silently watched the feelings move across that beautiful boy's face. He wanted to stop. Wanted to be with Alex alone, feel his body envelop him. Not hers as she moved faster.

Judas closed his eyes as the feeling came on, it was a coldness like drowning in old bathwater. Panic filled him as he tried to move. To stop it, but the feeling of emptiness was growing out of him. One moment he was feeling his orgasm begin then ropes of cum shot him across his stomach as his cock spasms in the open air. Alexandra was the first to vanish from existence. Judas moaned as the feeling of emptiness met his body as he felt the feeling of the explosions of his orgasm rocked his body. He bit down on his lip and opened his eyes as the young naked man backed away from him. The look of horror in those eyes broke his heart as portions of Alex faded out of existence. Judas stared, he never watched it happen. But this boy's body becoming translucent had him transfixed.

"I love you," Judas whispered as Alex faded to nothing. Judas had never felt heartbreak. It was like dying but knowing he would live without that comforting warmth. Invisible fingers undid the bindings in the bedposts. Tears came out of his squeezed shut eyes as he weeps. Curling into a ball as he tries to hold on to the memories of Alex as the house consumed those too. It was the fate of Judas Townsend to be erased and made new the same way Judas Meeks had been years before when the Meeks sold their souls to the void between worlds for magic.

Judas opened his eyes slowly, unsure why he felt sad. Awakening from a wet dream he assumed as he looked at his cum on his bare stomach. Taking a scarf he wiped it off then looked at the scarf. Where had it come from? Shooting pain from his groin made him look down and he was horrified at how purple his penis was. He undid the lace that held it and blanched at the pain of it.

"No more kinky jerk off before bed." He said as he shook his head and looked at the spot where Alex had been. The empty spot on the floor made something in his hurt. He pressed against his chest and closed his eyes as fresh tears fell.

"What did you make me forget?" Judas asks but the house can not reply. Instead, he hears the groans of the home as a breeze whips past it. He sighs and gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom and turns the faucet for the shower. The scarves and rope fade out of existence as he runs the water and steps beneath it.


	6. The Final Girl (Part 1)

Two young men as different as night and day stand on a beach of gray sand in the early dawn of morning. The taller, broader man with chestnut skin looks at the smaller, leaner man with pale skin who stares out at the ocean. The waves crash against each other out in the distance and he wishes he were out there. Not safe here on land but there along the ocean's surface. The desire, burns beneath his skin as he turns to look at MB. They aren't two teenagers anymore sharing a bed and each other's first kiss. Their hands going under the covers as the excitement and fear spur them on.

Now they are seventeen, having not spoken since that day years ago until a week before now. MB wondered if being in Luke's presence hurt him the same way it did him. If Luke had thought about him at all in the years since he had run from that house. Luke's hair was wild and long swept to the right and MB liked it. He liked that Luke's beautiful face still held a wildness about it as those pink lips set into a flat line. MB knew it had been a bad idea to call him at 5am but if he were honest it had given a charge just hearing his thick voice heavy with undone sleep. What had he hoped to get out of summoning him?

Luke took in the tall black man's presence. His perfect everything, rigid lines shown beneath the tight black shirt that seemed painted on. He looked into those large brown eyes, he had done that so much when they were kids but now they didn't seem familiar. He watched the man and waited. It had been so long, had MB grown that much in the years they had been apart. Gone was the awkward teenager with the big head and in his place was a stunning young man. His facial hair perfectly edged and his dark hair cut short, he noted the simple gold chain that contrasted perfectly with the light brown skin. Luke had had enough of this though, being this close to the boy who had held his dick, kissed him, only to punch him after and call him a dirty faggot was killing him.

"Why am I here? Shouldn't you be in New York being rich and happy?" Luke asked, hostility dripping with every word.

"We moved back to Wolf Creek, my dad bought some land out here." MB answered avoiding the first question. Saying he was selfish in seeing if he could get Luke out here at, that he had to see him again would just make things worse. But that was his truth, it had taken him days to do what he should of done years ago. But he had been so afraid of what they'd done, of what he was.

"Yeah that's great but I have school in two hours and I look and feel like shit. So get on with it," Luke said shoving his long hands in his jeans as he turned to the ocean. He wanted to drown out there, had felt that way for so long.

"This was a bad idea man, go back to your home. Sorry," MB said turning to go. How was this going so badly so fast, if he could just get away, pretend this hadn't happened seeing Luke at school might not be so bad.

"You're fucking kidding me! You call me at fuck knows o'clock like not seeing me is killing you, I ask why, and you give me that?! You're a real peace of work MB. Well run off to your perfect life and leave me alone. AGAIN!" Luke spat the last word out. MB whirled on him.

"You think this is easy for me? Being here, so close to you but I can't!" MB shouted and Luke reared back and shoved MB.

"Can't what? Say the reason you called me out here, I can guess and we aren't kids anymore! I don't want that anymore, especially with you." Luke snarled, it was a lie. Years of dreaming about someone, wishing they could be there when his mother drank too much. Said things, threw things at him. How many times had he bandaged cuts wishing MB were helping him? Too many was the answer but he was angry, anger always made him stupid.

"I can explain," MB tries but Luke's thin arms folded over his chest tells him the walls are up. It was Luke's way of dealing with things he couldn't handle and being something Luke couldn't handle cut deeper than the words.

"Why did you come," he asked and Luke looked at him with tears on the edge of falling.

"Cause it's you," he said and turned and ran. MB wanted to run after him. Wanted to tell him all the words that were smashing against a wall of his own but instead he just watched the closest thing to love he had ever known run from him. He did not know how long he stood there, watching the sky turn from dark to a simple gray as sea gulls flew and the salt air washed over him. But he did, reflecting on the events that came with his fist meeting Luke's long awkward but cute face years ago.

There was no way to say "My parents are lesser demons hellbent on destroying the boundaries between our world and theirs. We moved to New York to find and destroy one lock and now we're back for the last one." Was there? At what point had he stopped being an innocent child and become the monster that he is now. His good looks and charm nothing more than a ruse to bring in people for his parents to kill. He never saw them do it, just invites hopeful lonely people back to their Greek revival mansion and walked up the stairs. He would say he was going to the bathroom, and half way up the winding staircase the screaming started.

"Hey it's MB!?" A familiar voice shouted to his right and he wanted to die right then and there. Sneaking out of the mansion to see Luke was one thing, but seeing all of his old friends from before. His parents would punish him and at the memory of the black leeches he shuddered. But quickly dialed down his panic, schooling his features to welcoming and turned to look at the four people he used to know. Jess, tall, thin with a voluptuous chest and very long legs stood beside Hadley Donnelly. Hadley had grown taller, her hair now blonde with the same apprehensive doe eyes. She looked curious about him. To her right was a Vampire. The young man looked seventeen with a small Afro and very charming features all drawing attention to his silver eyes that reminded MB of a cat. His skin was the color of caramel but paler due to the slower flow of blood coloring it. And there at the end was Luke. Double fuck, Luke looked a mixture of concern and scorn at him confused him.

"I thought you said you had school." MB stated to seize control of the situation.

"I am in school our class is on the other end of the dunes investigating the different forms of sand and how they affect the sea life. Have you been here for four hours?" Luke asked shocked. MB rubbed the back of his head, his limbs stiff. There wasn't a lie he could use to get out of this.

"Yeah just thinking, hey guys long time no see." MB said waving at the other three teens. Blink and Hadley looked from one man to the other while Jess stumbled forward with one well manicured hand out.

"Hey Melbourne, long time no ...see," she said, her shoulder length pink hair whipping in the wind and MB instinctually reached out and tucked the loose strands behind her right ear while Jess's cheeks blossomed pink and she shyly looked down. Hadley rolled her eyes and Blink giggled but turned it into a cough when Jess shot him a venemous look. MB shook her hand and tried to let go but Jess held it tight.

"You've got soft hands MB," Jess said in a purr and MB smiled down at her. His smile not reaching his eyes.

To their left Luke felt like a rope was tightening around his stomach as he watched the pair flirt. Luke tried to keep his face straight and calm as MB took a step back and Jess released his hand.


	7. Meanwhile, With The Doctor

The hospital room was still, the soft humming sound of recycled air from an ac unit was one of the only sounds in the stark white room. There were no windows, only one door that was reinforced steel. To an outside observer, the room was less of a hospital room but more of a jail cell. At the center of the bare room was a large hospital bed with its motorized ability to move the top half up and down. Metal rails ran the length of it, lying in the bed as still as a corpse was a man. His wild dark hair curled in places from the hand washing to get the blood from the strands. His olive skin pale beneath the one halo of fluorescent light above the bed that illuminated his long burly, muscled form beneath a white sheet. He had been dressed in a white hospital gown open in the back.

David Donnelly lay still with IVs in each wrist, a translucent oxygen mask over his bearded lower half of his face. His pale pink lips open around a thick yellow tube piping oxygen into his lungs. His bloody clothes were cut away, the wounds extensive had been operated on while drips of sedatives kept him unconscious. After hours of surgeries where his broken bones had healed wrong from the auto regeneration ability, all Werewolves have had worked without the bones being properly set. At last, he was whole and left to awaken in his own time.

David's eyes snapped open as his body awoke. Pain rippled through his nerves and muscles as he opened his bearded mouth to scream but the tube inside his throat choked it. The intrusive presence of the tube inside his throat and lower down into his chest frightened him, he jerked and struggled against its presence. He tried to remove it but found his wrists manacled to either side of the hospital bed with heavy iron cuffs. Doctors and nurses of all ages and heights flooded the room as he growled around the thick yellow tube inside him. He hated this, hated the drugs he could feel slowing his reactions, the needles inside his arms, the oxygen mask over his face. But more than anything he hated his knowledge that he hadn't been able to hold onto Jon when that snake had attacked them.

The doctors checked his vitals, the nurses injected needles into his arms causing him pain that pales in comparison to his fear. The pricks brought a feeling of coldness as an alien substance ran its way through his veins. He knew instantly it was more of the drugs. His vision blurs as his mind swims. He bites down on the tube to stay lucid as the needles are removed. David feels the coldness replaced by warmth as the women leave the room. The four doctors talk amongst themselves outside of his field of vision.

He closed his eyes and visualized his Wolf. The massive spiritual creature rested, wounded but healing. He said his thanks to it mentally and the creature looked up at him with the brightest blue eyes. The sight shook him and as he opened his eyes he was aware of the tubes being removed from his body. But the cuffs were still there. Quietly he watches the frightened staff move around him. His low growl silenced as he waited. Finally, just the cuffs remained. An elderly doctor with blonde hair so blonde it looked almost white beneath the light with a stern expression walked up to the bed.

"Report." The doctor said in a clipped tone and David blinked at him. He was the highest-ranked officer in Wolf Creek, he didn't take orders from anyone.

"Who the hell are you?" David ground out through gritted teeth.

"I am Doctor Fredrickson and you will report to me your progress with Dresha Meeks and Jonathan Redding. If you do not comply I am authorized to extract that information from you." The doctor said his tone was hostile. Raised a hand and David felt a heinous feeling of being submerged in water creep up his spine as magic was used to open his mind. He had never felt anything like it as memories were sifted through, he gritted his teeth and growled louder. His body convulsed as the sorcerer before he did his examination. It ceased as a hand wrapped around the man's throat and lifted him off his feet. Prem ran around the man and grabbed one of the cuffs.

"Shall I kill him?" The deep middle eastern accented voice of Vincent asked. He stood with the man dangling from his grip. The older man scratched at his fingers while gagging. Vincent looked bored with the situation but still waited for Prem's response.

"No just knock him out or something. I gotta get these cuffs off." Prem snarled as he tried another key. The set he had stolen from a guard had gotten them this far into the facility but as he tried another key he grunted in annoyance. The snap of bones breaking caused the keys to fall from his hand. Turning in horror as the body of the sorcerer fell to the ground and Vincent glared at it.

"I specifically said not to kill him! What the hell did you do that for?" Prem shouted.

"He was going to kill you. No one gets that pleasure but for me." Vincent said stepping onto the man's head and smiling as it shattered beneath his boot heel causing eyes and blood to shoot forward. Prem stared in horror at the shattered skull of the man as Vincent continued forward. He shoved Prem out of the way and yanked the wrist of David who howled in pain as the chain broke. He looked at the other than at the angry Werewolf.

"Quit dawdling, we have one more human to save before reinforcements get here," Vincent said turning to look at Prem who seemed truly lost.

"Get the fuck over it human. If it comes down to you or this world. I would kill everyone for you, no one gets to kill you but for me." Vincent said as he patted Prem on the back and strides forward. David yanked the railing free from the bed and slid the chain from beneath it and stepped out of it before falling on his face with a painful thud. Prem rushes to his side and helps him rise to his knees. 

"He's been drugged. His heart has been slowed so his change won't happen. All of this should be obvious to you. What if we leave him and find the other magical one and just leave. The Werewolf will just slow down our escape anyway," Vincent said as he presses an ear to the door listening for any opposition.

"How about you stop prattling nonsense and help me with him?!" Prem shouts exasperated with the Djinn who gawks at him.

"Your wish was very specific, 'Help you to escape' it doesn't pertain to any of this. The magical one can aid getting you out, this one I will have to carry," the moment the words were out of Vincent's mouth he understands Prem's wish fully and through gritted teeth sighs dramatically before walking up to David. Swings him up onto his back and walks to the door. Instead of opening it, he rears back and kicks it outward. The door smashes against the wall across it and the armed guards that were on the other side.

"You coming or is that buyer's remorse setting in already?" Vincent exclaims and moves off down the hallway. Prem knows he should check the situation, take it in. But between the splatters of blood that was the head of the probably bad guy versus the pools of blood growing at the bottom of the kicked outdoor and the wall it was smashed against. He ran after the Djinn instead.

Vincent never understood people, it was this fact that made his becoming a Djinn so ironic to him. The concept of, an evil sorcerer is trying to conjure a demon to rip his wish maker's heart out seems to him like a simple reason to kill the man. But as Prem silently follows he is aware that at some point in the simple snapping of a neck, he has done something Prem feels is wrong. It annoys him, the negative feeling twisting his stomach into knots as they round a corner, and David states which direction to head. They go left at a four-way cross of white walks and generic reproductions of modern art. Vincent wonders if he should say something, do something. It nags at him as David says to stop and he does before a room that says "Exam Room 1".

"Well, that sounds foreboding." Vincent quips as Prem opens it and the sight before them causes everyone to gasp. Before they were the same doctor standing over a struggling Jon who was tied to a bed with stirrups. The doctor was holding a fat worm above Jon's mouth inches away from the bearded lips that were open forced by metal clamps. What made Vincent gasp was that the worm had tiny amphibious legs and fangs at the tip of it. 

The roar directly next to Vincent's left ear temporarily deafened him as Prem ran forward and Vincent fought himself to not kill the Werewolf he was supposed to be saving. He set the man down and hoped he wouldn't fall over as he focused his magic on the worm. He imagined the arms, the slimy yellow and pink fleshy body. Visualizing them in his mind's eye before he imagined ripping it in all directions. And just like that, the worm exploded in all directions. Prem who had been slamming into the man got the worst of the vitriol which to Vincent served him right. He felt his human had a natural talent for throwing himself into every deadly situation he came across.

Prem screamed in a high-pitched voice as he wipes at his eyes and the man does the same. Vincent wishes he had a camera as the two juxtaposed between blindly trying to hit one another and wipe the demon guts out of their eyes. He took five seconds to marvel at the sight before walking up to the man and snapping his neck. Prem froze at the sound and Jon gapped at him.

"Hey Useless help this tattooed mess out with his restraints while I deal with my human," Vincent said and David tried to comprehend what he had just seen but Vincent's words stumbled forward.

Confused was the understatement of the year for David as he forced his legs to function. His long thin hairy bare feet plodded across the tile floor as his mind tried to take stock of the situation. He had been in a fight with a monster, woken up in a hospital with an evil witch doctor and now was being saved by the local pawn shop owner who moonlights as a Genie and his police partner who the Genie kept calling "His". The only logical reason for that was Prem had made a wish to Vincent. But Prem wasn't that stupid, was he. None of it mattered as his Wolf rose to his full height, blue eyes looking forward through David's eyes as Jon squirmed against the restraints. Parts of the worm all over his face, David could feel his heart beating faster.

He grabbed one of the tanned leather cuffs and yanked it away as if it were made of paper. The butterflies in his belly felt like they were flying around in the eye of a hurricane as he yanked the other cuff. Before Jon could speak, David wiped parts of the Viscera from his face. Vincent had finished with Prem who had protested to being cleaned by him but at the sight of those two Vincent let out another exasperated sigh.

"We need to go.... Moon over each other later." Vincent states as he grabs Jon and David's arms and Prem touches his bicep and all four burst out of existence. They reappear in Vincent's apartment. David catches Jon before he falls and Vincent looks at Prem.

"Satisfied?" Vincent asks and Prem nods silently. The severity of his circumstances setting as Vincent leads Jon and David to the bathroom to wash off the worm. David refused to be away from Jon and Jon was silently allowing David's closeness. Prem looked at his cellphone and wondered what had gone wrong to land them in that situation.

He had placed the call to Headquarters, not been allowed to speak to the boss but instead had been informed they would be taken to the hospital. Only David and Jon and himself had been taken. But soon after the trio had been separated. That was when he had called Vincent who had appeared like an Angel at a dying man's last moment. Vincent had asked him if he were sure, he had been but as he thought of the five or so people who had died tonight, he had to ask.

"What have I done?" He said out loud at the exact moment Vincent stepped out of the bathroom. Green eyes on him, his expression unreadable but the smile of pride made fear run through Prem.


	8. Washing the Blood Off

The water ran down the tattooed fingers as they trembled. The blood turned the water red as it pooled in the porcelain sink. Jon's tears fell freely as he gasped for breaths. The man he didn't know had left with the door closed leaving him with that asshole cop. But as Jon's fingers picked up and dropped the green bar of soap over and over, the anxiety, the fear spiked in him. He remembers the fangs piercing his flesh. He remembers the spider woman. Remembers Pete being stabbed to death as he tries to wash his hands, but he can't seem to stop this damn tremor. 

David left the wall silently, he moved slowly to not spook the man as he picked up the bar of soap. He felt the man's heat against his chest as he watched the shaking fingers. He caught one of the hands with his larger calloused one. Jon stiffened against him and David soothed that fear as he moved the bar of soap over his skin. 

"I got you," David said against Jon's ear. He felt the tension leave Jon as David washed one hand then the other. He did it slowly making sure there was no blood between any fingers before he stepped to the side and looked into Jon's eyes as he let the water collect in his palm. He raised it to Jon's face and let it fall. David watched the water run over his broad forehead, down over his brows cascading into his beard. Jon closed those gunmetal gray eyes as David took the towel and scrubbed at the monster guts and repeatedly rinsed his face. Once clean he dried him off.

"No fucking in my bathroom, " Vincent called through the door. David looked over his shoulder a small lopsided smile on his face. Jon looked at him in wonder. He had never seen David smile. He liked the way it lit up his face. The tiny wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.

"Then you better have clothes for us," David called back before turning to look at Jon.

He didn't know what it was about seeing the lost look in his eyes that touched David's heart. He felt the change in his eyes like he was touching a low burning flame as his brown eyes glowed opal blue. Jon's eyes widened at the sight of them.

"We should get out there before he breaks the door down," David said, trying to make it light but as he fled from the expansive bathroom. Jon had a feeling it meant something for a Werewolf's eyes to change color and he followed him out.


End file.
